I Feel the Earth Move
by leibyisroel
Summary: Carter finds a new love


Disclaimers: I do not own or have any relation with anyone from ER, nor do I own the rights to the song _I Feel The Earth Move_ by Carole King.   
Spoilers: None.   
Characters: JC   
Rating: G 

I feel the earth move under my feet  
I feel the sky tumbling down  
I feel my heart start to trembling  
Whenever you're around 

She comes down to the ER on errands all the time, but I never knew her name. All I know is that every time I see her she sends shivers down my spine. I wonder if I could ever get a date with her. She's not from this department, and no one seems to know much about her. But she's so beautiful, and she seems so intelligent too. Maybe Jerry knows her? He's such a blabbermouth, but he seems to be the lucky one whom she speaks to the most. Oh wow! Here she comes again, be still my heart. Maybe I'll think of some research question for her, so that I have an excuse to talk to her? 

Ooh, Baby, when I see your face  
Mellow as the month of May  
Oh, Darling, I can't stand it  
When you look at me that way 

"Excuse me? I was wondering if I could ask you for help? I'm writing a paper about a patient with delusions of being a clown and I can't seem to find any information on this. Can you help me?" That sounds so lame, she'll think I'm stupid.   
"Sure I can help, that's what I'm here for," she replies.   
Wow, up close she's even more beautiful. And she's looking at me with full attention, I've never seen her look at anyone with this much interest. She is really interested in what I am doing, she doesn't think I'm stupid. It's wonderful. 

I feel the earth move under my feet  
I feel the sky tumbling down  
I feel my heart start to trembling  
Whenever you're around 

She said she'd be back soon, when she had some information for me. I can't wait. Even being near her makes me feel so, so, amazing. I guess I should keep busy until she comes back. I'll go over to Doc Magoo's and get something to eat. But I don't want to be gone if she comes for me. Maybe the cafeteria? Nah, also too far away. I know, I'll go to the lounge, after all, I'm off now. 

Oh, Darling, when you're near me  
And you tenderly call my name  
I know that my emotions  
Are something that I just can't tame  
I just got to have you, Baby

"Dr. Carter? Dr. Carter?" Someone is softly calling my name. I must have fallen asleep. It's her, she's here. "Dr. Carter? I have some information for you," she says, handing me a stack of papers neatly stacked together. "Would you like to go over it so I'll know if it's useful?" she asks.   
"Uh, sure." I can't believe it. Maybe she'll go for dinner with me? She looks so wonderful. Imagine waking up to this beauty all the time, could it be possible? I look at her fingers holding the papers, no rings. "Would you like to get something to eat while I go over it?"   
"I guess so, are you off?"   
I can't believe she said yes! "I'm off now, where would you like to go?" I can't believe it, I'm getting a date with her, well, not really a date, but we're going out together to eat dinner.   
"I don't know, wherever."   
Wow. Can this be true? Should I pinch myself? No, if it's a dream I don't want to wake up. "Do you like Italian?"   
"Fine."   
"Would you like me to drive you?" Will she let me, will she treat this as a business meeting or something more? I can only hope I guess.   
"Thank you, I don't have my car here."   
"Let's go, my car's in the lot." I go to take her arm, will she let me? She does! Wow, I can't believe it. We leave and go to my car. I open the door for her, then get in myself. 

I feel the earth move under my feet  
I feel the sky tumbling down  
I feel the earth move under my feet  
I feel the sky tumbling down  
I just lose control  
Down to my very soul  
I get hot and cold all over  
I feel the earth move under my feet  
I feel the sky tumbling down  
Tumbling down, tumbling down.... 

I've got a date with her. I didn't need Jerry. I can't believe it. Will I mess it up, or maybe she will be the one? She seems so nice, so different from everyone else I've been with. We are sitting so close together, it's amazing. I can barely control myself, but know I should go slow, I don't want to scare her away. "So, why'd you pick this field to work in?" 

back to home 


End file.
